fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack-o-Mole
Jack-O-Mole, earlier misspelled as Jackmomole, is a holiday ingredient used in various Papa Louie restaurant time management games. In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, it is a holiday-exclusive sauce/fry topping available during Halloween. It is unlocked on Day 4 of the holiday. In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, it is a holiday-exclusive topping available during Halloween. It is unlocked with Ninjoy when the player reaches Rank 22. Customers who order this Cheeseria * Mitch * Ninjoy * Yui * Hank (Closer) * Chester (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Taco Mia HD * Ninjoy (Unlocked) * Clair * Yui * Robby (Closer) Taco Mia To Go! * Ninjoy (Unlocked) * Clair * Koilee * Yui * Robby (Closer) Cheeseria To Go! Sauce * Koilee * Mandi * Mitch * Ninjoy * Sarge Fan * Hank (Closer) * Chester (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Fry Topping * Koilee * Mitch * Sarge Fan * Yui * Hank (Closer) * Chester (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Trivia * Although not called by this name, it is actually a guacamole made with pumpkins. http://www.food.com/recipe/pumpkin-guacamole-406751 * According to the Flipline Blog, this was supposed to be called "Jack-o-Mole" and the extra "m" was a spelling error in Papa's Cheeseria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6440 Papa's Cook Book Jack-o-Mole was the twelfth recipe featured in Papa's Cook Book, a feature on the Flipline Studios Blog. The instructions are posted here. 1: Prepare The Pumpkin Jack-o-Mole was first introduced in our game, Papa’s Cheeseria, although you may know it as “Jackmomole”. This was because of an unfortunate spelling error in the game that we didn’t notice for quite sometime. Either way, Jack-O-Mole is a pumpkin based chip dip similar to Guacamole. For extra holiday flare, we will be using a hollowed out “Pie Pumpkin” as the dipping bowl. A “Pie Pumpkin” is a small pumpkin that is grown for eating rather than display. First thoroughly wash the pumpkin, then using a large knife, carefully cut a large section of the top off so as to make a nice bowl for the dip. Then, scoop out all the seeds and stringy innards using a large spoon. Why not paint a jack-o-lantern face on it before you get started. 2: Smash and Dice Carefully dice up your onion to make 1/2 cup. Then take your fresh cilantro, and finely dice the leaves up to make 1/4 cup. Then, take your avocado and remove the seed and skin. Mash up the the avocado into a paste in a large bowl. 3: Mix it Up In the bowl with the mashed avocado, add the Pumpkin Puree, diced cilantro, diced onion, lime juice, chili powder, garlic powder, ground cumin, black pepper, onion powder, and kosher salt. Thoroughly mix the ingredients. 4: Final Touches Grab your pumpkin bowl, and scoop the Jack-o-Mole into it. Place it on a large serving plate with tortilla chips and get the party started! Gallery jackomole-150x150.jpg|By Tony S. Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Cook Book Category:Papa's Cheeseria Sauces Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Sauces Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Fry Toppings Category:Halloween